


[龙tory]L world+番外 G world

by haitianyueye



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [龙tory]L world+番外 G world【BIGBANG同人翻译】原作：K(기미나)翻译：海天月夜（weibo.com/haitianyueye）





	[龙tory]L world+番外 G world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L world+G world](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450017) by k(기미나). 



[龙tory]L world  
[뇽토리]L world

原作：K(기미나)  
翻译：海天月夜

 

原作者的警告

1.以下是与bigbang队长权志龙与bigbang忙内李胜贤没有任何关系的人物。  
2.虽然没有女性化，但是有女体化。  
3.所以也就是龙tory百合文。^^;;;;;  
4．韩国的minor 1%！我坚信着一定有很污的受众群体所以就这么发了上来…^_ㅜㅜㅜ  
5.已经警告过了哦。如果看完开喷的话我会追上去揍你屁股的。ㅠㅠ

 

秀智用吸管搅动着杯子里的冰块，对坐在旁边的美男弟弟说的话采取着左耳进右耳出的对策。志龙用寒心的目光看着秀智。秀智在别人看来堪称完美的优雅姿态，对志龙来说也只不过是个单纯的扰民女。蜷蜷曲曲，秀智微微打卷的头发越过肩膀轻轻舞动。到美容室要求烫这种头发的话，美容师姐姐会以为难的表情说这种发型是不可能用烫发做出来的，是卷发器，客人。是完美到这种程度的微卷。为了强调自己的清纯感而精心挑选的白色连衣裙，令散发着仿佛要一边听着宝矿力水特的歌曲、一边用脚踩洗濯衣物的氛围的秀智与生俱来的清纯美更加凸显了出来。秀智用和身上的白色连衣裙一样白皙的脸蛋伸了个懒腰。玻璃窗尚映出了自己的样子。秀智微微一笑，注视着窗户上映出的自己。被阳光照射的样子再也不可能比这更美了。未自己的美丽而深深沉醉一脸恍惚的秀智，不得不为自己空空如也的脑袋的空虚感而吞下惋惜的心情。虽然想戴上让优雅感更上一层楼的白色遮阳帽，但是在弟弟‘如果戴上那个我就不跟姐姐一起出去’的强烈抗议下，只能满含不舍地把它留在桌上出了门。不过无论如何还是死守住了及膝的白色膝上袜，秀智以此安慰着自己。

然后，明明和那个秀智身为异卵双胞胎，却相似到常常被误会是同卵性的双胞胎弟弟志龙，也不管她是否对着玻璃窗映出的美丽姿态连发感叹，只是对自己要为了姐姐的恋爱史而不得不一早就坐在这种café里的现状感到无比的不满。虽然每天都在吵架，但其实从根本上来说，自出生以来就在遗传基因烙下了自恋狂因子的两人，以自我陶醉的角度深爱着同样长相的彼此的脸，也因此时常会进行二人约会，但是以这种理由被拉出来还是第一次，权志龙的心情不是一般的不爽。

秀智在这几年经历了惊人的变化。在志龙因为作为英才还是什么而被拉去名门寄宿学校而未能守望的高中三年间，在她的身上肯定发生了什么事请。在高中毕业后考入美国某名门大学，又在某日突然在想玩的强烈热望下当场休学，夸示着这些年磨练出来的逼格回到韩国时，志龙只能对重逢的姐姐身上发生的变化感到惊愕。

也不知学习基因是不是全部倾注到了志龙身上，夸耀着惊人的美貌和空荡荡的头脑的秀智，是家里也放手了的子女。虽然就读于屈指可数的名门私立高中，但是每次查考试成绩时，在全国排名里从后往前找才更快已经是撒娇的程度，在大韩民国首屈一指的名门家族中，像秀智这样干着掉价的流氓勾当的也是头一遭。至少不幸中万幸的是，因为太过深爱着自己，因此不会发生跟男人对上眼私奔的事情。他们的主治医生诊断了秀智后，摇着头断言这是自恋性精神病-而志龙也被诊断为自恋性精神障碍-但是她的父母反而对此安心地松了口气。虽然她的父母日后叹息过没想到那才是祸根，但无论如何，在当时是真的很值得庆幸的事情。总之，以清纯到令人惊叹的外貌，优雅的口才，因为对展现给他人的东西极度上心而无时不刻都表现得优雅得体的秀智，却仍然被冠上了杨社高疯女人的污名；却也依旧活得随心所欲。以前志龙在老鼠屎般短暂的假期里为喘口气而回到首尔时，姐姐也仍是个疯女人来着的。可是那样的姐姐，

 

“呼…”  
“姐”  
“怎么了 ”  
“他到底什么时候才来啊？”  
“不知道，是在卧室吗？啊。早知道应该在睡觉时安上窃听器的！”

 

竟然在因为爱情之痛而呻吟着。志龙不住地摇头。是执着女。这是misery（译注：电影《Misery(危情十日)》的派生，代指疯狂迷恋某人至病态痴狂的人）。志龙在心里为独占了秀智的爱的某人短暂默哀了片刻。不安地咬着指甲望着窗外的秀智，突然猛地站了起来。然后飘扬着清纯的裙摆，秀着结实的大腿冲了出去。无论怎么看，秀智也像是混合了志龙的某些基因，拥有格外结实的骨架和大腿。志龙似乎也混合了秀智的个别基因，有着以男人来说小到令人不爽的脑袋和中性的外貌，但是正所谓男人漂亮是花美男，而女人长得像男人就会被叫丑女。所以怎么看都是拥有坚硬骨架和硬邦邦大腿的姐姐吃亏，志龙想。可是干嘛要想这种无聊的东西。志龙在跟着飞快冲出去的秀智跑出去时被制止了。虽然是女人柔弱的手，但力道却不小。志龙想，啊，所以说长得帅的人就是累啊，用最完美的角度转过了身。长得颇为可爱的女人正仰视着志龙。我有爱人。高冷地说完后打算离开，那个女人却又抓住了志龙。然后用快要哭出来的眼睛对志龙开了口。

 

“客人，请先结账再走啊。”

 

权秀智你这该死的女人….

 

权志龙以屎面结完账-账单出来了两万四千八，志龙扔了两万五喊出零钱就当小费后跑了出来。志龙和秀智登上了该店黑名单是自不用说的。-出来时看到的光景是秀智紧紧扒在一个女生身上纠缠不休的样子。我说，出来见自己心爱的郎君干嘛要去堵无辜女孩抢钱啊，真是。深知自己姐姐过去的志龙为了看清被秀智盯上的可怜灵魂而走上前时，却看到了惊人的一幕。那个女生用力推开了秀智。志龙紧紧闭上了眼。秀智随后就会抓住那个女生的头发的。可是接下来的场面却更加令人惊愕。秀智并没有抓住对方的胳膊转过来呼上巴掌，而是一边不住喘着粗气，却怕那女生受伤而轻柔地握着她的手腕抓住了她。呃，志龙张大嘴走近了两人。这到底是怎么回事。志龙走近后，正在折腾的两个女人回过头看向了志龙。秀智美丽到令人恍惚的脸倒是见怪不乖-再说一次志龙有着自恋性精神障碍，而两人有着一模一样到就算被当成同卵双胞胎也不足为奇的脸-不过旁边的女生也是偏可爱型的。是个仿佛刚升上大学般的稚嫩长相与大波浪卷发很般配的女生。心里想着还挺可爱的要不要问来电话号码的志龙，正微笑着欲向女生搭话而张开口时，啊！！那个女生平白无故地尖叫了起来。

“这是什么！？为什么有两个前辈？？”  
“啊，他是我弟弟。怎么？长得太帅了？”  
“是觉得恶心啊。该不会连性格都像前辈吧？”  
“……”  
“要说的都说完了我就先走了。跟弟弟好好度过吧”

真是酷的没谁了。正当志龙一头雾水时，秀智再次焦急地挽留着她并喊出了她的名字。胜顺啊！！！！！！！！！！真是散发着浓浓乡土气息和韩国土种香气的名字。果然身土不二！会让爸爸们当场自豪高呼的名字。一被叫到胜顺这个名字，胜顺便唰地转过身，用通红的脸大叫了起来。不是说过不要随便喊我的名字吗！！！不知是不是因为激动，本来舌头就有点短了，现在发音更是漏气。志龙看着正对秀智发着火的胜顺，想到的是嗯…好可爱…。看起来权家的子女们都对这种脸没辙的样子。

 

“而且前辈为什么总要找过来？请开辟前辈自己的人生啊！”  
“我的人生就是你呀，你这个丫头！”  
“啊！！不要说那种话！！”  
“那又怎么了。被漂亮得美出全世界的我喜欢，是不是太过惶恐以至于不能打起精神了？”  
“那干嘛不加入宝蓝相助？我会好好欢送你的最后路程的。”  
“天，不要说出那种粗俗的话。漂亮的嘴巴可真是什么都敢说。”  
“啊，我要疯了。这到底还想不想让对话继续下去了。”

 

志龙无从得知这一串对话要表现的到底是什么。正当志龙因为产生认同混乱而呆站着时，秀智优雅地用手将披散的头发向后拢了拢后看向了志龙。该死得优雅的动作。然后以陶醉于胜利（非彼胜利）的胜者般的目光看着志龙开了口。

 

“权志龙。她是李胜顺。是我爱人。”  
“…”

 

志龙以沉痛的表情轮番看向了一脸意气洋洋的秀智和用抗拒的表情看着秀智的胜顺后，不得不萧瑟地转过身，只留下男人帅气的背影后黯然离去。要不要叫上永裴去拼酒呢。对志龙来说，姐姐是不是Lesbian根本不是问题。本来就认为秀智会孤独终老，如果运气好的话会抓来一个人或者爱上狗狗之类的动物，能跟某个物体一起生活便是万幸，因此对方是个女人并不是什么大问题。但是那个对方是胜顺这一点却让志龙深深感到了伤心。权志龙，逼格棒的20代男子。经历失恋之痛。

 

*

 

据李胜顺回忆，最初事件的起源是在高中时期。花一样的高中时期。胜顺是出生在穷得叮当响的家庭，自发决定势要飞黄腾达的，这时代罕见的狠毒女人，哦不，才华横溢的青少年。在中学时期经历了华丽的彷徨，正面迎接了社会的严酷风霜的胜顺，如今一心想的是当上富豪。初三时期，一周只睡八小时而其余时间全部贡献给学习的努力，为胜顺带来了全校第一的荣誉，并给了她奖学金与就读屈指可数的名门高中的机会。胜顺在入学后也没有走上花样男子的戏路，而是要更加卖力地学习。虽然偶有事情不顺时会跟在学校结交的大顺一起坐在社区公园里吹着酒瓶空腹喝烧酒，但不管怎么说，在学校里却是个哪怕不端正安分，也会认真学习且学习很好的学生。哈哈呵呵，是个在学校里装作只会跟朋友们一起度过快乐的学生时代，回家后却会学习到三更半夜的典型让人不爽的学生。

而秀智从一开始就是学校里的名人。从身为巨型财阀千金的显赫华丽的背景开始，也有自建校以来从没出过这么脑袋空空如也的学生的理由。然后时不时闯出实为大开眼界的各类事故，-甚至偶尔会有种让人觉得精神不正常的时候，那是看到她过马路时被车撞到后也神态自若一瘸一拐地一路流着鲜血继续赶路的时候。所有人都震惊得几欲昏厥，她却以悠悠的步伐坐上了优雅的奔驰，虽然不知道有没有随后驶向医院，但是也流传过撞了她的那位私家车车主至今被僵尸袭来的噩梦缠身的传闻-对胜顺来说，秀智是那么的让人羡慕，会令她产生一股想要忆起过去的自己的乡愁，也给她带来了想要休息一会儿的热望。而且最关键的是，秀智是个美人。只要有这一点，所有的一切都能被原谅。只要是美人，无论男女都会产生好感的胜顺如此想着。也就是说，直到那个时候，胜顺也仍对还没有说过一句话的秀智单纯地抱着不多不少的好感。

 

虽然领着奖学金，但是习题集的费用和公车费却也无可奈何。凌晨时分，结束了读书室总务的兼职后回家的路上。去胜顺家需要经过阴森的小巷，今天守在那条小道上的混混小哥们似乎钓到了大鱼的样子。正围着一个女人猥琐地笑着说些下流的话。胜顺本想装没看见就此走过的，但是发觉到被那些大哥们围住的女人是超级美人后停下了脚步。飘逸的长发与雪白的脸蛋在黑暗中也格外光彩照人。是权秀智呢。大小姐干嘛要来这种村里啊。-后来得知是正在体验庶民们的生活。嗷，真想撕了她-那么想着，看到了明明不知会遭遇到什么却仍然一脸淡漠地被包围的秀智。-这也是后来才知道的，秀智和她弟弟是在家里教导下从小学习巴西柔术ㅋ的高段者倒是其次，还会在包里放着电击棒。最近这世界到底怎么了？-啊，要不要直接走人。本来在犹豫，但是围着秀智的那些人是以手段肮脏而出了名的，胜顺自己也明白这个事实。胜顺叹息着抬起头时，在那一瞬间与秀智撞上了视线。漆黑的眼眸。连视线都相交了，看来是没办法就此走人了。啊啊，清了清嗓子，胜顺最大限度地发出娇气的声音走向了他们。

“偶吧们~~~！！好久不见~~~~！”  
“呃？呃，胜顺啊！！！哎一股这都多久不见了啊这是!”  
“诶，我们上次不也见过了吗！过得好吗？”  
“当然当然，我们胜顺有在好好学习吗？”  
“唔嗯。不过有~点疲倦呢…不过偶吧们在干什么？”

啊，妈的，我连这种事都得做了吗。胜顺虽然在心里如此腹诽，娇气的声音却是依旧。这些人是胜顺当年暴走时一起混过的哥哥们。一般那样的话那些不三不四的家伙多数会对一起玩的女生们出手，但是胜顺明明不是什么大美人，却奇妙地有着正中男人死穴的地方。所以至今仍有不少放着比胜顺漂亮许多的女生们而追着胜顺的男人。而且光是那样倒还好，可惜胜顺也是渔场管理界的新星(意指擅长拿捏别人感情的推拉高手)。她的至亲姜大顺虽然说过为何男人们会被这种俗人勾引，这都能成为世界第八大不解之谜了，但无论如何真实总是在对岸。总之，他们暗暗地把胜顺置于圣域，一边像宅男般膜拜着，一边却也小心翼翼地对待，而胜顺成长时太过一穷二白，是个练就了一身老奸巨猾的不寻常的女生，因此也会充分利用自己的位置。

 

“只是跟这个姐姐问路而已~”

 

哎哟，问个鬼。胜顺虽然腹诽着，却仍然笑盈盈地看向了安静地站着的秀智。蠢女人，既然我都搭了把手好歹适当地察言观色遁走啊，干嘛要傻站在那里。胜顺都在对她使眼色让她走了，秀智却仍然站在原地看着胜顺。仿佛在观察着第一次看见的某种东西似的，不知为何产生了那双眼焕发出生机的错觉。胜顺最终瞥了眼秀智，啊！的一声，仿佛才想起来般拍了拍手后开口。

 

“这不是秀智姐姐吗？姐姐在这里做什么？”  
“我们胜顺，认识这姐姐？”  
“唔嗯~是我们学校有名的校花姐姐。超有钱！爸爸是超级财阀~有点势力哦？”  
“……”  
“这姐姐平时可是乘坐奔驰出行的。不过姐姐来这里是来找我的吗？偶吧们我能跟姐姐回去聊天吧？”  
“嗯嗯，当然当然。胜顺啊下次再见了。要好好上学。”  
“嗯！下次再骑机车来兜风吧~”

 

胜顺说完，拉着站在男人们中间的秀智走出了小巷。胜顺原本满面笑容的脸上瞬间抹去了笑意。秀智转动着眼珠，垂眼注视着被胜顺拉着的手。一走出小巷，胜顺就放开了秀智的手。对她完说叫人过来接她回家后，正要迈入家门时，唰。秀智再度抓住了胜顺的手。瞬间被抓住了手，胜顺用傻傻的表情看着秀智。那个微妙的毫无表情的漂亮脸蛋正奇妙地望着胜顺。什么啊…胜顺为了摆脱秀智的钳制而甩了甩手，但紧抓着她的手却不见松开。

 

“那个，前辈。把手…”  
“喂，你。”  
“是。”  
“你住这里？”  
“是。”  
“你很穷呢。”

 

什么啊这女人…好心相助却反遭挖苦的胜顺，却因那是事实而只是笑了一下点了点头。是，很穷。听说前辈是富豪，能给我点钱吗？胜顺说完，秀智紧抓着她的手，露出了沉思的表情。只是随口一提而已，却非常真挚地做出了反应呢。现在她也累了，只想回家学会儿习后睡觉的胜顺想着也该走了，并重新挣扎着想要抽出手，但是这清纯姐姐的力气可真不是闹着玩的。长相明明是纯情漫画里的病弱美少女，怎么力气却这么大，手都开始作痛了。

 

胜顺使出吃奶的劲儿时，秀智这才像是发觉她在做什么般，看向了正为了抽出手而忙活的胜顺。个头明明相似，但是如果身体是男人的话，肩膀未免窄得令人忧伤的-秀智拼命试图忘记自己的肩膀跟那个以宽肩而闻名的弟弟差不多宽的事实。对于正值十代的敏感思春期少女来说，肩膀太宽其实是个巨大的伤痛-女生正用着下垂的眼睛拼命挣扎着。秀智的内心虽然瞬间涌现出了嗜虐的感情-是想把衣服脱掉弄哭她的非常健康带着玩笑含义的纯粹的少女心思-但随即将它们强压下去后放开了手。该死的女人。在心里腹诽着看过去的秀智太过美丽，重度颜控的胜顺的怒火也稍稍平息了下来。秀智似乎对自己思考的事情得出了结论，拿出手机打了个电话。不过长得这么美，要是把她独自留在这里怕是会出什么事，胜顺也决定在这里陪着她直到接她的人过来。嗒，秀智刚说完位置挂掉电话后就回头看向了胜顺。见胜顺背着书包滴溜溜望着自己，秀智嫣然一笑后开了口。因为太过美丽，胜顺情不自禁地跟着痴痴笑了出来。

“跟女人睡是什么感觉呢？”  
“………….”  
“你有跟女人睡过吗？”

这女人是疯子。跟着笑出来的胜顺，在紧接着听到接下来的话语得出了强有力的结论后，脸色惨白地想要逃跑，却因为被牢牢抓住的书包而无法再向前迈出一步。雪上加霜的是秀智平时乘坐的奔驰流畅地驶进了拥挤不堪的小道。司机下车打开车门后，秀智以大家闺秀般美丽优雅无比的姿态坐上了车。当然也依旧抓着胜顺的书包。胜顺只能糊里糊涂地跟着滚进奔驰，而就是从那一日起，火花四溅的Lesbian飓风狗血恋爱罗曼史也拉开了序幕。

 

*

 

“我想把我喜欢的人介绍给你们。”

 

嗒， 刀叉停了下来。明明察觉到所有人的动作都被按下了暂停，秀智却浑不在意地将切成小块的牛排放进嘴里嚼了起来。本就安静的晚餐时间更是笼罩上了冰冷的沉默。志龙也同样暂时停下了刀叉看向了秀智。秀智淡定到了令人吃惊的地步。正好志龙也回来了，趁着大家都在才宣布的。那么说着，毫不留情地叉起沙拉送进嘴里的秀智身上，毫无一丝公开隐藏至今的爱人时该有的难为情或羞涩女性的悸动一类的东西。志龙想起了上次看到的娇小可爱、起了带有浓浓乡土气息的名字的女生。竟然甫一见面就被秀智抢走，志龙因席卷而来的烦躁感而用力地切着牛排。志龙那天给青梅竹马的永裴打电话灌了一晚上的酒后，又去KTV把成人IDOL神话的歌曲你的婚礼连歌带舞蹈地大秀了一番，实打实地展现了顶级实力扰民(译注：神话的六辑主打歌你的婚礼，因为神级歌词而成为绝对不能在别人的婚礼上作为祝歌演唱的歌曲，舞蹈也因每个节拍都被拆分成一个动作而被誉为难度系数MAX的变态舞曲)。然后，因为一边哈哈笑得慈祥，一边用手机把他的酒疯全程录了下来的东永裴，也多了个在好友圈里沦为了笑柄的惨痛记忆。在秀智品着一旁的红酒，志龙埋头蹂躏无辜的牛排时，坐在双胞胎姐弟对面的父母小心翼翼地把刀叉放在了餐桌上。两姐弟的母亲以满含紧张的声音开了口。

 

“你说要介绍的人，是活着的吧？”  
“是。”

 

啊，幸好。她的母亲呼出了安心的一口气。本来还担心要是恋上死尸拉过来该怎么办来着。秀智在比现在小上一些时，曾对死后经过特殊处理的动物们表现出格外的关心，秀智的母亲还深深苦恼过要是她以后如果喜欢上什么，比如喜欢上人类的话，会不会是看到尸体后迷恋上的。紧接着，坐在旁边的两姐弟的父亲也不服输地问了秀智。

 

“秀智呀。是活着的人吗？”  
“是。是人类。”

 

那就好。那么爸爸也没什么期待的了。她的父亲喜逐颜开。无论是带来即将老死的风烛残年的老人，还是毛都没长齐的小孩儿，那些都是这之后要考虑的问题。首先秀智喜欢上自己以外的某个‘人’本身便是长足的进步。姐弟的父母真切地感受到了权家会在他们这代断后的威胁，最近也在商量着领养的事情，正为了领养的孩子要是被气场强大到快要爆发的姐弟压制该怎么办而花式苦恼中。可是不同于父母的心思，志龙的心情不是一般的不爽。志龙鼓着脸像个婴儿一样撒起了泼。我不要。我不喜欢她。虽然是双胞胎，但因为是弟弟而真的被当成弟弟长大的志龙，虽然在他人面前会cos个帅气的男人，但他其实是作为撒娇鬼长大的，在家里仍然是个喜欢耍赖的没长大的婴儿。在志龙的强烈反对下，父母看着彼此的眼色闭上了嘴，而秀智这才停止用餐看向了志龙。志龙仍然是别扭的表情。

 

“志龙啊。”

 

哐，秀智在志龙切得零碎的牛排上插入了餐刀。与此同时盘子发出了四分五裂的声音。志龙吓得连人带椅向后退去，而两姐弟的父母在餐桌下下意识地紧握住了双手。而不知是否知晓这些情况，秀智无动于衷，善良优雅地微笑着对志龙说。

 

“不想吃肉的话，姐姐来吃。”  
“…….”

 

而后把整块肉用刀叉着放到了自己的盘子上。志龙用快要哭出来的眼睛看向了秀智，却因伤自尊而紧闭着嘴。其实志龙是想再吃肉的。秀智独自优雅地用刀叉切开牛排享用了起来，片刻后才发现家人们都停下了用餐静静地注视着自己。大家都不用餐么？秀智温柔地问，所有人一致摇了摇头。没有全熟，正滴着血的牛排与秀智格外白皙的皮肤一对照，显得格外渗人。志龙最终没能抵挡饥饿带来的空虚感而打算出去吃一顿-作为一个帅气的男人，自尊不允许他讨要牛排。-从座位上猛地站了起来。志龙走出去的声音透过空气传了过来。脚步渐行渐远，仍与父母相对而坐的秀智也同样放下了叉子。然后用一旁放置的餐巾擦拭了嘴周。秀智在整理好仪容起身时，这才想起来般开了口。

“啊，最近会带过来的。”  
“好，就那样吧。”  
“不过那孩子太倔强了，让我有点伤脑筋呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“还是直接绑过来好了。”

 

她的父母试着努力挤出微笑。虽然看似是玩笑的话语，但是却比任何人都要清楚那绝对是发自真心。她的母亲得出了在秀智走上犯罪道路前，自己先找出秀智的爱人还是什么的为好的结论。就算再怎么是家里放手了的孩子，也不能眼睁睁看着她走向犯罪之路的一位母亲的伟大母爱。

 

*

 

胜顺的家里没有热水。就算过了数年，家里的经济条件也仍不见好转，而几年前爸爸更是跟一个女的对上眼，揣走本就少得可怜的钱私奔去了。剩下的家人只能搬到贫民区的板屋里，而理所当然的，别说是热水了，大多时候连水都不会好好供应。可越是这样，胜顺就越发燃烧起了对生活的斗志。总有一天我会飞黄腾达，离开这该死的鬼地方。因而在这冰冷的冷库里通宵达旦的学习-其实在遇见秀智以后，因为时常被秀智拉着走，因此也能在温暖的地方吃好学好。-总之就是这样，胜顺为了亲身实践山沟里飞出金凤凰而不断地学习再学习，总算可以领着奖学金就读于名门大学。

在这些事发生的期间，家里的经济情况也丝毫不减好转。因为胜顺那放进眼里会疼死个人的弟弟李胜利的关系。胜顺唯一的弟弟就是个不折不扣的流氓。虽然孩子是善良纯粹没错，但并不纯洁。就像胜顺中学时期做过的那样，是个随心所欲的飞行青少年。因为成天成群结队地去做些抢钱打人勾当的弟弟，自己辛辛苦苦存起来的钱作为协议金送出去的到底有多少。胜顺正值花样年华，却总要为了弟弟而心痛如绞垂泪不已。-胜顺努力让自己心安理得地忘记弟弟闯祸后把他揍得好几天都无法爬出家门的事情。本来人类就只会记住自己想记住的事情。-就在昨天也接到了警察局打来的电话，胜顺回答这里没有那个人并冷酷地挂断了电话。狗东西。不过拘留所还是很开放的，应该不会被吃干抹净吧。-悲哀的是胜利明明非常喜欢女人，却在阴地的人群中人气极高。-想着非常符合女大学生的健全念头，胜顺叹了口气。到底我们家孩子到底何时才会懂事。成为大学生后，自己的钱仍然靠打工来挣的胜顺其实是有些怨着弟弟的。

胜顺今天也在外面舀了水，为了洗漱而提进家里用煤气灶加热并一边打着瞌睡。啊，今天好烦，要不然不洗头算了。正在苦恼时，没什么人可找上来的家门正被某人轻轻敲着。如果是弟弟的朋友们的话一般会吵闹地大声喊弟弟的名字，如果是自己的朋友的话，知道这个地方的只有大顺一人。-胜顺平时穿戴着秀智给自己买的无数名牌衣饰，因此大学友人们没有一个人认为胜顺很穷。-而她也不可能一大早就来找上门啊。胜顺歪了歪头，为了确认正在敲着这扇不像门的门的人而慢慢走了过去。

把拉门拉开后，竟然站着一位与这里格格不入的阿姨。胜顺瞬间把那位阿姨的打扮从头到脚换算了起来。那个包是爱马仕。披着的外套是香奈儿的呢，皮鞋是菲拉格慕的，可真是年轻的时尚感啊。一结束换算，胜顺就笑容满面地迎接了她。难道是我们胜利勾引了这个阿姨吗。他的话的确是年上的菜呢。昂，也不看看是谁的弟弟。如果是这种优雅的-读作有钱-阿姨的话，胜顺也是个能高兴地做好送走弟弟的准备的善良姐姐。

 

“请问有什么事？”  
“啊…那个…”  
“是。”  
“请问你是李胜顺小姐吗？”

 

不是弟弟而是胜顺。莫非，莫非，胜顺嘀咕着。顶着油头在脖子上披了个毛巾的胜顺用颤抖的心情缓缓点了头。该来的总算来了。总算！在经过了数年的苦苦等待后，这一天终于到来了。胜顺高兴地几乎想当场跳起舞来。以现在的心情，她甚至可以重演布兰妮•斯皮尔斯的演唱会。-胜顺是Pop star布兰妮•斯皮尔斯的粉丝。-胜顺用满怀期待的眼看着眼前的她。无比优雅的长相与自己的跟踪狂非常肖似。

即便胜顺无时无刻地被秀智纠缠着-多亏了秀智，胜顺在高中时期无时不刻都要承受窃窃私语的目光。因为秀智在午休时间对着学校广播宣布了出柜-也有个一直都在苦苦期盼的日子。她知道秀智是名门子弟。在学校里也是早就传开了的消息，而她出手也是阔绰得仿佛大写了‘我是财阀’。光是这几年秀智送给胜顺的物质礼物都有多少了。不喜欢的就偷偷去退货，然后踏踏实实地作为嫁妆存进存折里的钱也数额不小了。总之，就算被秀智跟踪狂般的行为折磨着，胜顺也仍然期待着总有一天会有这家的家人来找上自己。毕竟有着社会地位和体面，自己难道不是太过一贫如洗的家庭出身的孩子吗。最重要的是，秀智是女人。而胜顺也是个女人。身份差距悬殊加上连性别都一样！真是哪怕直接搬上电视剧也毫不违和的构图。若有朝一日她的家人找上自己，高傲地翘着鼻子甩给自己数亿钱财让自己离开韩国的话，胜顺满是立马离开的意向。

 

“胜顺小姐。请问要多少？”  
“三百亿。”  
“………”  
“太，太多了吗？那么…呃…就三十亿。是，那程度就足够了。”

 

是不是太不管不顾地要求巨款了。胜顺嚅动着嘴唇急急改了口。是啊，只要有三十亿也能吃喝一辈子了。给弟弟扔点钱，给他置办个店铺，给我妈买座豪华的家，给点养老钱，然后我就出国吃好喝好。跟这个厌烦的国家say goodbye，就算走在路上与你相遇也能装作不识擦肩而过！（译者注：一天一天歌词）跟秀智还有志龙非常相似的两姐弟的母亲，注视了会儿胜顺那双被欲望蒙蔽了的眼睛，然后以淡然的表情开了口。连那一点都非常肖似秀智，令胜顺微微一滞。

“三百亿左右可以吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我会把一家业绩很好的公司给你。是我们公司下面经营得最好的公司。一年能赚进兆单位。”

 

妈妈!!!!!!!!!!!!胜利呀!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!我成功了!!!!!! 嗷!!!!!!我正要狂叫!!!!!!嗷!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!不管内心再怎么激动地尖叫，表面仍是一副清纯大学生模样的胜顺微微一笑。好。努力不使唇角因狂喜而咧开，紧闭着嘴唇只上扬了唇角露出了可爱的微笑。胜顺的人生计划将在这里完结。胜顺这么想着。只要秀智的母亲没说出下一句的话。

 

“谢谢你，胜顺小姐。虽然会很辛苦，但是希望能好好对待我家女儿。”  
“……什么？”  
“那孩子，并不是坏…”

 

她的母亲在这里咽了咽口水。

 

“不是坏孩子…”

 

胜顺现在无法相信自己听到了什么。正期待着听到现在马上让我离开海外，或者让我消失到秀智看不见的地方之类的话语的耳朵，是不是大脑出了问题所以才听到了奇怪的话。胜顺微张着嘴看向了秀智的母亲，她苦笑着，罗列着丝毫无法成为辩解的语言，为了最大限度地称赞秀智而在绞尽脑汁。

 

“虽然是有点让人害怕的地方，但是她长得好看人也非常善…不，真的不是坏孩子。”  
“那个…阿，阿姨。”  
“怎么了，胜顺小姐？”  
“现在是在对我…”

 

该不会是想把你家的千金托付给我吧？？？？？这句话一度涌到了喉咙口，胜顺还是拼命把它压制下去后吐出了其他的话语。

 

“现在也就是说，其实是想让我离开的，但是如果是担心我受伤才这么改口的话，请直接痛快地对我坦白吧。不，请你就这么说。”  
“天！！胜顺小姐你是打算去哪儿！！绝对不行！！”  
“求求你给我点钱后让我滚吧，求你了！！！！！”  
“不不不不，绝对，哪儿都不能去，胜顺小姐。”  
“不是，权家也要抱到孙子孙女啊！！”  
“还有志龙，没关系的。”

 

胜顺现在快要哭出来了。这种事并不存在于胜顺华丽的人生计划里。到底她是为何要辛辛苦苦地存嫁妆的。不是为了摆脱掉秀智，嫁给像Justin Timberlake的男人的远大野望么。不能这样。继秀智的弟弟后，连她的家族都承认了的话那就真的是铁板钉钉了。胜顺已在以欲抱着她的大腿不放的姿势哭喊着央求了。本就糯糯的声音连发音都变得模糊而无法听清在说什么，但是绝对不可以的心态却一直一直往外喷涌出来。

 

“真的请救救我吧，好不好？求你了我会消失到别人看不到的地方的。我说我会消失掉啊！！”  
“胜顺小姐。胜顺小姐才是要救救我们家族啊，那孩子并不是坏…孩子，胜顺小姐。请好好想想。我们秀智对自己的女…人是多么亲切。是吧？不，胜顺小姐。所以也请想一想为人父母的心。胜顺小姐，如果是胜顺小姐的话能放任自己的孩子成为犯罪者吗？”  
“……犯罪者？”  
“还是不知道的为好。胜顺小姐。”

 

那女人到底是想对我做什么…！！趁着胜顺以呆滞的脸灵魂出窍时，迅速向后撤了几步的秀智母亲以不忍的脸看向了被冲击与恐惧笼罩着的胜顺。才小小的年纪该有多么辛苦。一这么想又觉得于心不忍，但是她首先也是两个孩子的母亲。比起其他家的孩子，还是自家孩子重要，就算那个孩子是她人生中的一个黑点，但又怎能不爱她呢。她做下判断，决定还是在胜顺清醒之前闪人为上。

 

“公司会在胜顺小姐再长大一点大学毕业后正式转接。”  
“……”  
“那么下次再见。”  
“阿，阿姨！！！！”

 

在胜顺伸手拦住之前，她便踩着那双恨天高，施展凌波微步幽幽消失在了林立的板屋间的小道上。远处的下方可以看见停着一辆线条流畅的奥迪。胜顺很想当场冲过去对她大喊取消刚才那些话，但是双腿却脱力地无论如何都迈不出一步。我的人生就要这样迎来终末么。不能这样。而这时手机也正巧响了起来。胜顺机械性地打开翻盖接了电话。紧闭着嘴不吭声，对方倒是先叽里呱啦喊了起来。

 

「姐！！姐！！！！因为姐我差点出大事了啊！！为什么不来接我！！！！」  
“呀”  
「姐你知道我发生什么事了吗？妈的这些该死的同性恋！！」  
“呀你这个狗东西！！！！！！！！妈的我管你在那里待上一辈子被吃干抹净还是被怎样都随你便！！”  
「…」  
“你姐姐我现在站在人生的歧路上！！啊哦你这种家伙也配叫弟弟！！在你醒悟过来之前我是不会去接你回来的小子！！挂了！！”  
「姐！！」

 

胜顺粗暴地合上了手机。但即使这样也不解恨，继而尖叫着扔掉了手机。然后又挪过去确认有没有被刮到或故障了的地方。穷人的悲哀。

 

*

 

于是胜顺决定，要摆脱秀智交一个男友。不，就算她偷偷参加联谊秀智又怎么可能知道。所以胜顺几乎是掐着毕业于同一所高中，也同样就读于同一所大学的大顺的脖子，几乎是威逼利诱地得到了这次联谊机会。因为据说是长得很帅很有礼貌很让人快乐的男人，胜顺从一大早就忙碌着化妆打扮。为了展现女大学生的青春活力与清爽稚嫩的可爱形象，粉红色的闪亮眼影闪烁着美丽的光彩。眨巴着虽然下垂却很大的眼睛，胜顺仔细地确认着眼睛的状态。总是因为手抖而微微晕开的眼线今天也勾画得完美，睫毛也卷得翘翘的。也是不辜负自己从大清早起就忙着打扮的辛劳。皮肤也雪白，脸颊上也用腮红轻轻点缀了一下。也不知是否因为眼睛下方的纯天然黑眼圈被BB霜和遮瑕膏遮得严实，今天显得格外的白嫩。头发也用卷发器烫得自然端整！完美。衣服是从秀智送给自己的无数衣服中挑的最好看最柔软的雪纺连衣裙。坐在座位上等待时，那边走来了一个男子正不住巡视着四周。胜顺直觉上察觉到那个男子就是自己的联谊对象，急忙举起了手。男子看到胜顺后绽出笑容走了进来。

有着非常俊秀的外貌，以俊秀的打扮迈着轻快的步伐走来的男子坐到了胜顺的面前。胜顺虽然发现那个男子并不怎么高挑，却也决定努力去无视。而就在面对面就坐并看进对方眼中的瞬间，两人瞬间领悟到了一个事实。

联谊个鬼，多了个好朋友。

真是奇怪的感觉。在近距离面对面的瞬间，明明彼此都没说过话，胜顺却发觉这个男子散发着跟大顺一样的好朋友气息。也就是男‘性’朋友，而不是男朋友。客观来说真是个很棒的人，但是却跟胜顺无缘的样子。而那对男子也是一样。微妙的和胜顺认识的姐姐崔大海-胜顺认识的姐姐，是个拥有宇宙级美貌的女子-有着相似脸庞的男子微笑着先伸出了手。

 

“我是金钟铉，听说是同龄，可以说平语吧？”  
“嗯，没关系。”  
“我从朋友那里听过很多你的事。都那么夸你长得可爱，真的很可爱啊。”  
“钟铉啊，我们反正都彼此发觉了，就不要说那种话了。很尴尬啊。”  
“……是吗？”

 

果然。而两人在短暂的沉默过后，再次像数年老友般放松地聊了起来。是那种仿佛其在他人领奖时躲在后面嬉笑打闹的对话。胜顺和钟铉在聊了几个话题后，都发现对方对音乐有着相当的兴趣，便开心地从座位上起身，为了购买对方推荐的专辑而决定前往音像店。正从座位上站起来要走时，钟铉拿起了账单。呃呃，在胜顺说AA制之前，钟铉笑了一下，说。

 

“我来付吧，毕竟第一次见面。”

 

然后迈步走了出去。脸也长得帅，性格也好，肩宽也很可观，虽然身高有点可惜，但是一看就是在系里人气很高的帅哥型。唉，为什么我就不对这种人来电呢。胜顺的取向这么一看也是有点怪。两人走出café一边聊着各种话题走向了音像店。这才认识了多久，马上就忙着说彼此的事情了。钟铉就像女生一样话多，而大部分都是关于自己社团的话题。是个什么contemporary的band社团，自己在那里有个单恋的女生。可是那个女生却喜欢社团的部长前辈，仿佛印证着世界是三角形这句话，是单恋的连续。胜顺来参加联谊，却不得不倾听着联谊男的单恋故事，并兴冲冲地做出反应，说噢，是吗？可是一直听下去的话，又觉得好玩，会站在钟铉的立场为他应援又为他可惜。结果没过多久就走到了音像店门口。两人一边聊着你喜欢CB吗？这次Justin 出新专辑了呢，诸如此类的话题，正要开门时，胜顺却突然“啊！！”地尖叫了出声。走在前面正要开门进去的钟铉吓了一跳回过了头。街上所有人的视线瞬间聚焦到了胜顺的身上。

 

“我说！！”

 

钟铉慌张地急忙跑向了胜顺。可视线却停留在胜顺的身后。钟铉制止了在胜顺的后面不管不顾得拽着胜顺的头发走向奔驰的女子优雅的背影。疼！！放手！！呀！！胜顺尖叫着，可即使如此也不为所动的女人微眯着眼看向了把自己转了过来的钟铉。是钟铉至今为止见过的女人中也数一数二的美人。可就算如此也仍然不被美貌所惑的帅气男人-其实是太喜欢单恋对象了其他人根本入不了眼的-钟铉，正要开口说现在这是在做什么？时，制止了他的是头发被抓着眼眶里满是泪水的胜顺。明明因为弯着腰而呈现着屈辱的姿势，却也在那个状态下一字一顿地开口。

 

“钟铉啊，不要掺和。我以后会打电话的。”  
“电话？”  
“是啊！！我会打的！！呀！！权秀智！！把头发放开！！”

 

秀智毫无回应地把胜顺甩进了车子里关上了门。咔嚓，车门发出了上锁的声音。秀智打开了驾驶座的车门，以优雅的姿态坐上车前看向了钟铉。

 

“你，那个个矮的人。”  
“…”  
“你没想过就是因为你个子矮，所以你喜欢的那个女生才会喜欢你的部长前辈吗？”  
“什么，”  
“以后小心点。”

 

说完，在钟铉纤细的少女感性上钉上了大头钉的秀智，优雅地用手向后拢了拢头发，随即坐上了车。车门刚一关上，车子便不负昂贵的价格，安静而平稳地驶了出去。瞬间像个动物园里的猴子一样被留在人群中的钟铉强忍着泪意，像个萧瑟的男人走起了路。行人们仿佛摩西的奇迹般唰-地让出了路。想起了说着我讨厌个矮的男生！的单恋对象，和与自己的单恋对象哈哈哈地笑着说些无聊的笑话，因此有时真心让人火大的那个单恋对象的单恋对象。好忧郁。今天要不要直接泡在酒缸里淹死。

 

*

 

在车子行驶的过程中一直锤着隔开了前后座的隔板，狂骂着无法形容的脏话的胜顺最后累趴在车座上时，车子毫无预告地停了下来。胜顺猛地直起腰看向了窗外。是秀智的家。与此同时车门也打开了。胜顺把为了参加今天的联谊而穿出来的皮鞋扔在车上，只穿着薄薄的丝袜就踩到地上冲向秀智抓住了她的头发。是刚才的复仇。秀智也不遑多让地直接抓住胜顺的头发在手上绕了一圈拽了过来。然后两个女人从那时候起就猛烈地互撕了起来。胜顺竖起指甲挠着秀智掐着秀智。被秀智抓住的头发太疼，让她流出了生理性的泪水。这女人难不成还把整条蛇烤来吃了吗，头皮钝痛得感觉头发都要被拔光了。胜顺用自由的一只手猛打着秀智的白皙皮肤，用指甲狠狠掐到乌青为止，可秀智却没有用那种低级幼儿的动手方式回应，而是啪啪，活用了手腕的力度甩了胜顺几个巴掌。脸颊肿了起来。胜顺最终觉得不能这样下去而开始大喊大叫了起来。

“呀！！呀！！放开！！权秀智！！我让你放开！！”  
“…”  
“放开！！！！知道了！！！我也会放开的！！”  
“你先放开。”  
“不要。”

 

秀智猛地踩上了胜顺的脚背。真的痛得让她飚出了泪。这女人，明明说喜欢我，为什么要这样。甚至开始感到了委屈。知道了，呀！！姐姐！！我会先放开！！胜顺喊着，缓缓放开了秀智柔顺的头发。秀智也这才放开了胜顺。两人都披散着乱糟糟的头发怒视着彼此。胜顺粗暴地擦拭了因疼痛而流出的生理性泪水后怒瞪着秀智。精心烫好的卷发感觉被揪扯了一大把。脚背开始浮出了乌黑的淤青，脸颊也肿得厉害。但是秀智也不遑多让。视为生命的肌肤到处都是青红的血瘀。甚至手背和胳膊上还有被指甲抓破的痕迹。

经历了一场野猫打架的两人，就那么以对峙状态矗立了半晌。真的无比厌倦，也不知道秀智是怎么找到自己所在的地方的。只想回家。胜顺这么想着的时候，秀智突然深深垂下了头。肩膀缓慢地颤抖了起来。这女人又在演什么。正用多少带着有色眼镜的视线注视着秀智的胜顺吓了一跳是在那之后。因为秀智开始大颗大颗地掉落着泪水哭了起来。真的是气极无语。到底要哭的人是谁。可是看着美丽的脸蛋挥洒着泪水哭泣的样子，对美丽的脸天生心软的胜顺暴躁的心也缓缓平静了下去。

“前辈。”  
“呜…唔…”  
“前辈，为什么哭。嗯？不要哭了。”  
“因为你…呜…你总是….”

说着，这下直接坐倒在地泪眼滂沱地哭了起来。眼泪在脸上不断地划过，留下了一道道痕迹。胜顺下意识地跟着坐到地上擦拭起了秀智的眼泪。看着以乱七八糟的凄惨模样哭泣的秀智，就算被她揍了那么多下也仍然并不好受。秀智哽咽着断断续续地接着开口。

“你真的，呜，为什么要那样？”  
“我怎么了…”  
“为什么总是见其他男人…为什么总要这样…”

 

那么不见男人还要见女人吗？虽然想这么反驳，但是看到红得跟兔子一样的眼，也无法当着她的面那么说。胜顺也直接坐在了地上。飘逸的昂贵雪纺连衣裙反正也是秀智买给她的，只要让她再买一件就行。胜顺耐心地等着秀智止住眼泪镇静下来。无言地等了半晌后，秀智猛地抱住了胜顺。就像拼图般契合地被秀智拥进怀里的胜顺叹了一口气。要死了，简直。把脸埋进胜顺肩膀的秀智，似是停止了哭泣镇静了下来，开始顺起了呼吸。通过传到身上的震动感觉到秀智镇静下来后，胜顺这才拍了拍秀智让她抬起了头。双目相交。胜顺苦笑着开口。

 

“前辈。我以后也会跟男人交往然后结婚过日子的。”  
“你？当然不是。”  
“为什么不是。要是的。”  
“你要跟我一起生活，为什么要跟男人一起住？要带过来吗？”

 

真的是无解。胜顺紧紧闭上了嘴。真的是站在了悬崖边上。秀智定定注视着那样的胜顺，似要把她穿透。是无法探知内心的漆黑瞳孔。

 

“如果你要跟某个男的一起生活的话，胜顺啊。”  
“是。”  
“我会把你住的房子放火烧掉的。”

 

输了。胜顺这才似乎能想通一切了。全身的力气瞬间流失。可怕。知道了。知道了。胜顺想对这个世界大喊。好了，我就牺牲我这个人来救赎这个疯子，这个misery女。好了，我知道了。我现在知道了啊。胜顺有了种眼泪即将夺眶而出的感觉。不，不是感觉。在秀智止住眼泪后，这次是胜顺哭了起来。感觉到精心化好的妆被泪水哭花。明明眼影会被泪水晕染得很是滑稽，但内心这股委屈与无法形容的感觉却令眼泪止不住地涌出。

 

“前辈-…”  
“嗯，好了。不要哭，为什么要哭啊。”  
“我知道了，嗯…所以，要让我，过得好，…过得很好哦…”  
“嗯嗯，只要你想要的我都会买给你。有什么想要的吗？嗯？不要哭。”  
“我….呜..我…呜…想要Prada丝绸包…呜…要粉色的…”

 

嗯嗯，我会买给你的。你想要的我全都会买给你。秀智轻柔地擦拭着胜顺的眼泪。因为是黑色的泪水，活脱脱就是只熊猫。可即便如此也觉得胜顺太可爱了，秀智紧紧抱住了胜顺。秀智昂贵的蕾丝连衣裙上沾上了化妆品的污渍，秀智却也毫不在乎。是啊，就光看着权秀智的漂亮脸蛋，无论如何就这么捱过去吧。至少能活得很奢华吧。此时的胜顺在想着这些。秀智为了进屋而站了起来。在看到胜顺被自己踩得乌青的脚背后，背对着她弯下了身。见胜顺只是滴溜溜地看着她，秀智开了口。

 

“我背你。”  
“不，那也…”  
“没关系。”

 

光着脚，而且那副样子也走不了吧。微妙的斩钉截铁的话语下，胜顺踌躇着，小心翼翼地把自己的体重叠加在了秀智纤细得仿佛随时都会折断的身上。我很重的啊…想着其他女生听了会飞来愤怒的铁拳的事情，胜顺趴在秀智的背上，随她走动了起来。两个穿着裙子、披头散发的女人简直就是个喜剧片。心情基本平复了下来，只在脸上留下了丢脸泪痕的胜顺在被秀智背着走时，被突然浮上脑海的疑问驱使着开了口。

 

“可是前辈。”  
“嗯。”  
“你是怎么知道我在哪里的？”  
“啊…”

 

嗒，嗒，走路的脚步声轻盈。明明会很重，秀智却不发一言地默默前行着。相顾无言地走了半晌，在总算到达的玄关门口按下宏伟大门的密码，秀智打开了门。同时这才做出了回答。

 

“我在送给你的衣服上全都装上了防水型窃听装置。”

 

这个疯女人…胜顺无法不让自己骂出来。

 

*

 

她自己是没有手还是没有脚？志龙以不爽的表情在这条打出生以来第一次看到的贫民街上正不知如何是好。就这么不管不顾地坐在车里，等着那个叫胜利还是败北的家伙出来。志龙的姐姐仍然以惑人的美丽-志龙的自恋型精神…以下省略-优雅的表情对自己说。志龙啊，能不能去接胜顺的弟弟过来？不，我为什么要？？志龙理所当然的拒绝，秀智嫣然一笑后回答了他。你的婚礼跳得不错呢。志龙在她的话语甫一落下，便十万火急地开着车来到了这条街上。听说我们可爱的胜顺-志龙在心里是这么叫胜顺的。真是愚痴的迷恋-的弟弟是个流氓。一个大男人的准备时间怎么这么久？志龙咬着指甲不耐地等待着胜利的出现。随即传来了嗒嗒嗒-的轻盈欢快的脚步声，从看不到脸的另一处传来了姐姐~~秀智姐姐~~的充满了奶味的声音。姐弟的声音真是一个样子。也不想想自己的声音，志龙腹诽着身为男人却丢脸得连变声期都没经历吗。迫切地喊着秀智姐姐跑向车子的胜利飞快地打开车门坐上了助手席。然后在看到志龙后滞了一滞。

 

“不是秀智姐姐啊-”  
“……”  
“啊，不过长得好像！”

 

胜利弯着眼睛笑了起来。胜利跟自己的姐姐一样对漂亮的女人毫无抵抗力，从看到秀智的第一眼就喜欢上了秀智。虽然在少年的初恋开始之前，就被胜利的姐姐胜顺冷酷地说出的，呀，那女的是个Les，这一句话打击得瞬间枯萎，但是胜利还是很喜欢这个经常给自己买好吃的，买一堆逼格满满的衣服的漂亮姐姐而很是黏她。胜利看了眼跟秀智长得一模一样的志龙后，随即兴致缺缺地靠在了靠背上，找了个舒服的姿势看向了窗外。胜利与胜顺关键性的不同，在于胜顺是不管男女只要漂亮就都喜欢的话，胜利便是只限于女人这一点。就算再怎么漂亮，是个男人就没什么可看的了。哈啊-胜利伸了个懒腰，在感觉到仍然直勾勾盯着自己的视线后把头转向了志龙那边。双目相交。这小子干嘛这样？志龙以几欲穿透之势看着胜利。那视线太过炽热，在胜利无法忍受那份不自在感而想说上一句时，志龙把视线从胜利身上移开后望向了窗外。然后又看向了胜利。志龙不停重复着看一眼胜利再看向窗外的动作，而后犹豫了好久后开了口。

 

“喂，你。”  
“嗯？我吗？”  
“嗯，你。几岁了？”  
“我十九岁了！！完全长大了哦！！”  
“啊。幸好。看来不是犯罪呢。”  
“什么犯罪？”  
“上床啊。你有跟男人睡过吗？”

 

什么啊这家伙！！！胜利大惊失色地想从车上下来时，志龙刚好同时踩下了油门。

看来权家似乎注定要断代了。

 

L word Fin.  
\---

[龙tory]G world（L world番外）  
[뇽토리]G world

原作：K(기미나)  
翻译：海天月夜（weibo.com/haitianyueye）

 

“干…干嘛要哭啊？！？”

 

我说到底干嘛要哭…胜利坐立不安地在嚎啕大哭的男人的周围来回转圈。为什么要哭啊…？？就算他继续问，似乎也无法从哭泣不止的脸上找出其他答案。胜利瞥了眼站在远处装作跟自己素不相识的朋友们，那些家伙们却一副看到了不该看到的东西的发青的脸，努力在那边假装聊得热火朝天。长得都人模狗样的，做出的举动却是这样的话可真掉价。开始产生起惧意的胜利停下了转圈，试着悄悄地后退，原本在按压着湿漉漉的眼角的手却猛地抓住了胜利的胳膊。胜利大惊失色地看向了志龙，志龙仍然眼眶红红的，用带着哽咽的哭音开了口。

 

“我说了我喜欢你啊…”  
“……真的喜欢你啊！！”

 

马路边上的Gay宣言。来往行人们的目光全部聚集到了他们身上。妈妈我该怎么办，姐姐我不管了。看来他真是个同性恋，我到底该怎么办。如今感觉要哭出来的是自己了。胜利被抓着胳膊，迫切地转过头向着朋友们送去了SOS信号，那些家伙们却似听到了志龙的话，用更加青上加青的脸，用仿佛看到了世界末日的眼，一步一步地向后远去。他甚至听到了行人们经过他们身旁时窃窃私语的声音。几个可爱的女高中生走过时低呼的天啊，谁是攻？也清楚地传进了他的耳朵。攻是什么，篮球么？？（译注：攻的韩语공和球공一样）妈的这算什么！！李胜利19岁。唯我独尊地走过来的平坦人生。本想靠着啃姐姐的老本养活自己的华丽人生计划分崩离析的瞬间。志龙一边抽着鼻子，一边用颇有男子气概的声音开了口。非常坚决地。

 

“所以跟我交往吧。”  
“我…喜欢女人…”  
“没关系，经历过的话也会喜欢上男人的。”  
“……你…真的是同性恋吗？？”

志龙只是虚脱地笑着回答。

“以后似乎会是那样。”

因为你。虽然没有那么说，但是胜利似乎听到了这句台词。如今朋友们已经头也不回地在逃之夭夭了。这是以往无论遇到怎样的敌人时都没感受过的恐惧。虽然并没有刻意，但是在这个圈子里有着隐秘的人气的胜利，每当遇到那种情况时因为无法一一应对，因此会做出最单纯的回答。虽然对秀智姐姐很抱歉…胜利狠下心举起了拳。

砰，胜利的拳头直直揍上志龙的脸蛋时，胜利以为这便是事件的终结。虽然日后会捶着地后悔那是多么愚蠢的想法。

 

*** 

 

“有同性恋缠上了你？”  
“嗯。”  
“那又不是一两次了。”

胜顺兴致缺缺地重新把视线转回了正在阅读的杂志上。在手下翻页的杂志里，各色的炫目时装在对着胜顺招手。这次要让她买什么呢，一手拿着笔趴在床上晃着脚丫翻着杂志的胜顺的样子实为平和。而因为这个屋子该死的窄小，自然而然地屈着腿坐在一边的胜利出于对漠视了自己严肃的苦恼的姐姐的愤怒，不由用脚踹了她的肋下。本想轻轻给点刺激的，结果力道似乎没能控制好，胜顺丢下手中的笔蜷缩了起来。胜利被她意外的反应吓得睁圆了双眼时，猛然起身的胜顺毫不留情地用脚狠狠踹了胜利的头。那瘦得跟火柴似的细腿到底是哪来那么惊人的力道的，被强力的一击打歪的脑袋甚至发出了咔嚓的声音。胜利粗暴地擦拭着被打了正中而流下的鼻血，委屈地喊了起来。干嘛打我！！！！！可是她却似乎已经忘了胜利的存在，又开始翻起了杂志。

“呀，李胜利。”  
“干嘛！！”  
“你不要想些奇怪的事。”

只有翻页的声音回荡在这又小又破的房间里。胜利把正在发麻的腿放在姐姐身上后自己也躺了下来。房间窄小得就连块头娇小的两姐弟都得相叠着才能完整地躺平。当然也是因为此刻正霸道地斜躺着，占据了房间对角线的胜顺的关系，但是胜利却无法命令姐姐躺好。因为脑海里走马灯般闪过了活到现在被她胖揍过的无数回忆。啪，胜顺放下了笔，这才把视线转向了仍用着忧郁的眼神看向自己的弟弟身上。然后把搭在自己身上的腿甩开后坐了起来。胜利也下意识地跟着胜顺采取了正坐。

“你啊，学习烂，运动也差，成天只会打架。也没有什么特别的才能，你最擅长的不就是出去打架后招惹来gay吗？”  
“啊，真是！！！”  
“闭上嘴听我说完。可是啊，你的脸长得像我，简直是天生将才啊？是吧？对年上姐姐们的杀伤力简直百发百中。想想你的历代恋爱关系。”  
“嗯…”

胜利回溯起了过去。隔壁家阿姨，隔壁家女儿，学校老师，隔壁学校前辈‘们’，营养师姐姐，狐朋狗友们的姐姐…等等等，回溯完几乎被姐姐和阿姨点缀满的过去后，胜利点了点头。胜顺满意地笑着，接下了话头。

“所以你要做的事情就是一个。你的话，反正也没有那个块头可以去干体力活。你能做的就只有一个。”  
“是什么？”  
“听好了。这是用姐姐的血汗与泪水谱写而成的故事。”

胜顺的眼睛闪闪发亮了起来。是承载着无论如何都要给弟弟找出一条活路的姐姐的盼望，以及想借这小子捞上一笔的女人的耀眼斗志的姿态。

“找个有钱，年迈，生病的女人。”  
“……”  
“如果膝下有子女的话就不好办了。财产会缩水的。”

姐姐真是个坏女人。胜利想到的只有这个。胜利用带着强烈质疑的目光看向姐姐时，胜顺倏地猛然站了起来，开始脱起了自己身上穿着的衣服。胜利大惊失色地-啊，妈的，我还没有堕落到会跟姐姐做啊！！-向后缓缓退去的样子似乎不在她的视野里，把自己脱下来的衣服翻开后摩挲起来，随即狠狠皱起了眉间。用手指嫌恶地将粘在后衣领处的物体摘下来后，对着那个小巧而圆圆的物体满是不耐地喊了起来。

 

“呀，前辈！！我说过不要做这种事了吧！！！啊啊要疯了真是！！”

 

这么大吼了一通后，把那个黑而小的圆形物体扔了出去。而后就在她要一脚踩上去的瞬间，似是突然想起了什么，重新把它拿起来有条不紊地说了起来。

 

“不过啊~我啊~想要Chloé…知道吧？”

 

明明没有人在看，却笑容满面地像个疯女人般拍了部电视剧的胜顺，在说完自己的话后毫不留情地用旁边的时钟狠狠砸向了那个黑色物体。听见了机械粉碎的声音，仿佛就像被肢解了的内脏般，滚出了一个小小的螺丝。胜顺厌烦地用脚拂开那些后，抓过问着“姐姐那是什么啊？？”的蠢弟弟走出了屋外。因为难保家里还会有什么奇怪的东西。

被硬是抓出来的胜利怕冷地蜷缩着揉搓起了自己的胳膊，胜顺却不以为意地用力抓住了弟弟的肩膀。荒凉的冷风吹过的贫民区，看了眼用木板简陋搭建的自家，再看了眼他们旁边的水龙头，-竟然要出来洗漱！！-看了眼旧时代的公厕，翘首盼望着从这厌恶的地方逃离的日子的李胜顺，最终狠下心对着弟弟开口。

“所以成功了的话把我送到国外吧。”  
“嗯？突然说什么外国？”  
“随便你，总之不是韩国就可以。只要有了钱就打算去安静的地方安静地生活。不要找姐姐。”

因为有个听到这番话后会口吐白沫地前来放火的Psycho，姐姐才会到外面对你说。胜顺温和地微笑着-其实是超脱状态-说，可胜利却搞不懂姐姐从刚才开始独自在那里上演个人秀的理由。-比起迟钝胜利更准确来说是个白痴。-但是光是用她那些昂贵的衣物鞋子包包饰品，以及藏起来的私房钱也足够从这个家里搬走买所豪宅，甚至还能用剩下的钱飞去外国享福了，所以对胜顺的话并不是那么感同身受。胜顺拍了拍弟弟的肩膀为他打气后，正要重新走进屋里时顿了一顿，像是想起了很重要的叮嘱般补充了一句。

 

“呀！！不过同性恋是禁止的！！”  
“呃？”  
“再怎么说也得让妈抱上孙子孙女啊。” 

 

不是，所以我说…现在有个同性恋缠上了我啊……？？  
结果什么都没有解决。

—Fin—

译者后记：还是K大的文，女体文，也是差不多09年左右写的。不过性格是映射了现实，也糅合了许多令人会心一笑的梗，还有钟铉以及神话的你的婚礼友情出场。


End file.
